Verdict-class Gunship
The Verdict-class Gunship (affectionately known as 'Tubby' by some pilots) is a large fighter-sized gunship vessel originally created by Vigilance Star Fleet leader Calhoun. It then went under several refits when it entered service in the League of Australian Shitposters Navy. Description The Verdict-class is described to look like a like a fat tailed barrel. See also: "Phallus". Calhoun, the original creator of the vessel took to giving it the nickname "Tubby" due to its "fat" form. The original Verdict-class was used in the Minimade Galaxies by Vigilance Star Fleet but when Calhoun formed the League of Australian Shitposters alongside RedAlert_007, the Verdict was revisited; it was given a new colour scheme, upgraded systems and its original engraving on the front was replaced with an engraving of a "middle finger" gesture as a reference to 21st century Australian culture. History 2317 The spaceframe of the Verdict-class was finalised at the VSF Star Forge during early April, 2317. Almost immediately, Calhoun began a minor refit resulting in the A-1 variant. As is typical of Star Forge designs, retrofits didn't stop with production, and the A-1 was soon followed by variants B, B-0 and C. On May 15th, 2317, the initial A variant was release for sale to the public at SMD shipyards. Eight days afterwards, the decision was made to release the A-1 variant, as the endless refit cycle has left it obsolete, and no sensitive equipment was installed. The Verdict-D refit was completed mid-2317, bringing improvements to speed, stealth, firepower, and shielding. Tests during this time aroused the interests of Trident Foundries, however despite negotiations, the Verdict never entered service. Verdict-D's soon became the mainstay of the small Vigilance Star Fleet, replacing the smaller Vortex-class vessels, which were then retired. After the creation of the League of Australian Shitposters, the Verdict-class was given a systems overhaul and a new paint job to serve the LAS as a patrol vessel and fighter in fleet combat, resulting in the D-1 variant. Verdict's were used to great effect in both the LvD and FRU clusters, operating primarily as fast attack craft and raiding vessels. 2318 After the Schemadyne catastrophe of January 20, 2318, all Verdict-class vessels were officially decommissioned and voided alongside the rest of the LAS fleet. Unofficially however, Star Forge continued working on the craft using a localised temporal disturbance generator. This device negated the effects of J2318, and allowed "power 1.0" craft to function. As the final tribute to the Verdict spaceframe, a single E variant was created in 9th Strike Force livery. The Verdict-E doubled down on the spaceframe's strengths, utilising a more modern weapons package including microfractured particle cannons with individual targeting computers, allowing for greater hull damage. Last use of the Verdict occurred in July, 2318, in the Hyperlight cluster. Hyperlight was discovered to have somehow avoided the disastrous J2318 events, and became a refuge for a few outlanders. "Tubby" was abandoned soon after it's last operation, and left to drift. Usage In addition to its standard role as a Gunship, the Verdict-class has been used in the following roles. * Interceptor * Patrol Ship * Escort Vessel * AI Drone Category:Ships Category:Corvettes